Spectroscope
by Akira Majere
Summary: An alternate reality fic. It follows a certain Cetra, Hojo, the Turks, and General Sephiroth.
1. On Emerald Wings

**Spectroscope  
**_Chapter 1: Emerald Wings_

* * *

The red car sped down past the local hang-out in Sector 3 and reaching dangerous speeds. The driver was oblivious to it, laughing with her friends careless as they made a sharp left turn and almost going off the road. Another ripple of laughter sounded through the speeding car, but soon it was turned into screams of horror. Screams that were drowned with the sound of crashing glasses and bending metal.  
They smashed into a guardrail that stopped the automobile from going off a steep cliff on impact. A screech of metal followed, however, as the railing gave and sent the car over the edge. Plumbing into the ground, the unconscious girls felt nothing. Especially when the car exploded into flames as the deadly kiss of car and ground finished.  
Orange and red flames danced around the metal and bodies of the 5 victims of the car crash. Heat fluctuated, ashes and sparks danced morbidly mad in the air, but something foreign in the flames stirred. Something pushed through the window of shattered glass, fell onto the ground and stood up.  
A girl with waist length hair emerged from the flames. Naked, the red of a heated necklace of an angel clashed against her pale alabaster skin more so then the flames behind her. Her wide emerald eyes reflected the flames grimily as she stumbled to be completely free of the wreckage.  
Turning, once she was completely free from the heat waves, the girl stared in horror from which she had survived. Her mahogany blew past her face, hiding the disbelief and horror from the spirits that looked on. Raising a small, delicate fist to her mouth, the girl screamed. All the pain, horror, amazement, disbelief, and sorrow rang clear, like a haunted undertone. It warped the area, demanding recognition.  
It seemed like an eternity to the sky-clad girl when the sirens and flashing of lights made the scene. People in blue and white hustled around her, as a person in white wrapped her in a blanket around her flawless body, and ushered the eighteen year old girl to an ambulance.  
Ignorant to world that seemed to go on without her, the girl felt empty, alone and devoid of all emotions. It felt as if she was watching a film- nothing real happening as she watched from a distance. Illusions, bad dreams, and a phantom nightmare that she couldn't escaped that had finally consumed her.  
Fathomless eyes turned to the window, staring as the fire fighters battled the inferno of the wreckage. Hugging her knees, the girl sat on the stretcher, confused and scared as a man-ghost tried to sooth her as they examined her. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want these strangers examining her, taking her blood, giving her looks of amazement and disbelief. As she wasn't human... as if she was an Alien from another world...  
"I'm not a freak," the girl's breezy voice sounded, startling the ghost in white as she spoke for the first time. Her eyes dilated and flared to life. Smacking a hand away, she shrieked, "I'M A PERSON! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Knocking over two male Poltergeists, the girl rushed towards the back of the ambulance. Throwing the doors opened, she noticed they were moving.... But it didn't matter... she HAD to escape... She was a person! Not a freak, Damnit! Leaping from the moving vehicle and ignoring the cries of the specters. Two long, emerald glass wings exploded from her back and caught the wind, sending her spiraling into the air...

* * *

A man with greasy black hair leered over the table as he hissed, "several hours ago we received word of a horrible car wreck... The vehicle was completely obliterated-"  
"Yes, yes, whatever, Hojo... What does this have to do with calling an emergency meeting in the middle of the night?" A heavy-set man with graying strawberry blonde hair demanded.  
Professor Hojo of the Shinra Science Division narrowed his beady black eyes, "well, President Shinra, we received word there was one survivor. And on this survivor, not one burn was found or any wound at that... Completely flawless! Not even a trace of ash on her body! When attempted to be taken to a hospital for a proper examination, she escaped-"  
Scarlet Hara, head of the Weapons Department, gasped, "what?! That's impossible! I seen the pictures of wreckage on the news- and they reported no survivors!"  
Hojo laughed, "of course not! I pulled a few strings not to have her mentioned what-so-ever!" Turning back to the President, he hissed, "I believe she is a Cetra! The daughter of the Cetra known as Ifalna and Gast. The very one we have been looking for the last 15 years since their escape."  
President Shinra laughed, his steel blue eyes flashing with the prospect of getting his hands on a Cetra again... The chance to get them to the Promise Land! The chance to use the Cetra was a weapon with all her magic and abilities! Chuckling lowly, he inquired, "have you ID her? Or had the chance to follow her escape?"  
"Yes. We ID her from the blood examples they managed to take from her. She is known as Aeris Gainsbrough, foster daughter of Elmyra Gainsbrough- the owner of a local bakery in Sector 5," crackled Hojo in excitement. "We received reports from our spies of a winged person flying towards Sector 5, too! So with permission, I'd like to have the Turks dispatched to retrieve her."  
"Winged, you say?" General Sephiroth, head of Shinra Army, Turks, and SOLDIER.  
Eyeing the silver hair General carefully, Hojo nodded. "Yes, winged. Medics said she grew angel wings of green crystal and took off... So, we know she is stronger then her mother. Ifalna could levitate, but never fly from our studies."  
Drumming his fingers, President Shinra nodded, "very well. We'll send out the Turks ASAP to retrieve her from her home in Sector 5 tomorrow..." Pointing a beefy finger at Sephiroth, he added, "make sure they are properly prepped and prepared, General. I want your men to take her unharmed."  
Standing and saluting, Sephiroth replied, "very well, Sir. I shall go and start the preparations right now."  
"Isn't it kind of late?" Scarlet snapped, yawning and eyeing the clock that read 2 in the morning.  
"It is, Scarlet." The President interjected smoothly, "I think I'll leave this operation in Sephiroth's and Hojo's hands, for now. This meeting is adjured, so good night everyone..."  
Watching the President leave through narrowed, teal-green eyes, Sephiroth resisted the urge to snap Hojo's neck for having to work with him. No matter... the faster the Turks brought in the Cetra-girl, the faster he be rid of Hojo. Turning away from a now empty meeting room, Sephiroth marched down the hallway to his office to begin.  


* * *

Comments and suggestions welcomed! Just no flamers!


	2. Angel spirals into Darkness

Cetra

**Spectroscope  
**_Chapter 2: Angel spirals into Darkness_

In the frozen North, a lone figure stood watching in the air. The figure's black cloak seemed to even resist the harsh winds as the owner's demonic eyes looked towards Midgar. Silted pupils widen, taking in the false light even in the incredible distance between the two. 

"Open the gates of Muspelheim; the child of sky has been awaken!" Sang the figure in a sexless voice as it raised a clawed hand into the air. "Come to me... beautiful child... come to me... I know you can hear me. You know you must come to me... beautiful child of the sky..."   
  
  
  
  
"So you two don't know her?" Inquired Jessie Todd as she ran a hand through her damp hair. 

"Sorry, Jess, but Cloud and I never seen her before," answered Tifa Lockheart, who was the vermillion eyed owner of the bar 'Seventh Heaven'. 

"Hm." Was the vocal response from small man with unruly blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. Looking thoughtful, the 20 year old continued to stare at the teen a slightly perturbed look haunting his eyes. 

"Cloud?" 

"Sorry, Tef. She does look really familiar though. I swear I saw her before... but I'm not sure where." 

The trio stood before a small, petite girl who laid in Jessie's bed in one of Jessie's nightdresses. Her golden brown hair swirled around her head in a halo, while her small hands were clasped together as if she was in prayer. She was beautiful with untainted innocence that hung around her in a unseen, but felt, aura. 

"I wonder why she was in the middle of my alley..." Jessie muttered, her hazel eyes glued to the girl as if she was in a sleep. 

"Perhaps she was raped. You did say she was found naked," replied Tifa grimly, slightly wincing at the thought of someone hurting anyone in that sense. 

"Perhaps she's an angel who lost her way," Cloud interjected. Cringing from the sharp look from Tifa, he added, "she shows no signs of rape. Her skin is flawless and untouched. She does, however, look exhausted and seemed to look as if she was fleeing." 

"True," Tifa said. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she re-moisten the washcloth that rested on girl's forehead. "We'll ask once she has awakened." 

"We can't wait too long." Jessie stood and looked at her friends with measured looks, "we do have a meeting tonight. Barret will be pissed if we're late. Especially since we do have a bombing planned tonight." 

"That's just what I need... to put up with Barret's bitching on another mission," laughed Cloud as he lead the way from the room. 

"Jessie... you're a hacker!" Tifa exclaimed suddenly as an idea can into her mind. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"You can hack into Shinra's files and see who she is!" 

Cloud's face brightened, "great idea, Tef! That way we can see if she's friend or foe. After all, it's not EVERY day a friend finds a naked, unharmed girl in the alleyway in Sector 5." 

Chuckling, Jessie wiped her sweaty palms on her brown pants as she crossed her shop to the Tech room. Flicking on a light switch, the 27 year old tossed herself into an over sized chair of worn leather. Turning on the CPU and the monitor, she waited for the system to boot. 

"I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this," sighed Jessie as Tifa and Cloud hovered over her shoulder as she log-on to the Shinra System. 

_ Welcome to Shinra Inc! _

Please enter ID & Password! 

ID: 368  
Password: ***** 

processing... please wait!   
... ... ...   
...   
...Welcome Tseng! 

Grinning like a mad man, the hacker brought her cursor over an icon that read, 'ID Check/Search'. Double clicking it, a menu popped up with list of choices. Reading them over, Jessie quickly double clicked the choice of "search". 

Scanning over the form, she spoke up, "well... Um, I'm going to need your help for this one. I'm not too good with stats on a living person." 

Hugging her friend from behind, Tifa giggled, "I knew you could do it! Well, leave it to me! After running a bar, you tend to be able the know all the little stuff and important stuff about a person." 

Rolling her eyes, she patted the back of Tifa's hand briefly before going on. "Well, here we go then..." 

_'Name: ______________________   
'Age: ______________________*   
'Sex: ______________________*   
'Height: ______________________*   
'Weight: ______________________   
'Eye Colour: __________________*   
'Hair Colour: _________________*   
'Last known location: _________*   
*fields are required.' _

Cloud looked at the two girls and sighed helplessly. Sitting on a couch behind them, he rubbed his temples. Where had he seen that girl before? He knew he had met her at least once... but where? 

Leaning over Jessie's shoulder, Tifa began, "For age... put 19. Weight, I say about 120 lbs, height- hmmm. 5'2"... Hair colour is brown. As for the eye colour... I'm not sure. Hey, Cloud! Go check!" 

Grumbling, the male complied. Leaving the small room, Cloud hurried over to see the girl. Part of him was curious to see who she was, the other was terrified. Swallowing, he entered the bedroom where the girl laid in her coma-like sleep. 

Evenly breathing, the girl seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. As if she had abandon her body. This thought distrubed Cloud, but he forced himself to come closer to her. Kneeling by her, he slowly forced one of her eyes opened. 

Once getting the colour, the man stood up and quickly left the room. Something about the girl attracted him, but terrified him. Something that had do with something in his body he knew indirectly. Before he could dewell on the thought, he ran into the computer room where his two female friends were waiting for him. 

"Well, what colour are they?" Jessie demanded. 

"Emerald." Cloud replied instantly, sitting down the couch again. 

"Hmmm. Let's see what this brings us, Jess..." Tifa muttered. 

_'Processing... please wait.......... ...... .... ... Results processed. Listing all processed results.   
'Brown, Terra   
'Chere, Celes   
'Chere, Locke   
'Davids, Riona   
'Gainsborough, Aeris   
'Micheal, Reina  
'Smith, Rydia   
'End results.' _

Whistling, Tifa muttered, "that's fewer then I thought." 

"Well, I put in the section code that only includes people that Shinra has on 'Potenal SOLDIERs'." Jessie sat back, double clicking the names and looking at the photos. 

"FOUND HER! '_Aeris Gainsborough_', listed as immediate SOLDIER inductment." announced the hacker. Letting Cloud and Tifa look at the girl's profile. 

Shaking his head, Cloud hissed, "it doesn't make sense. This Aeris-girl seems too delicate for SOLDIER; in fact I bet she wouldn't for the first week!" 

"It doesn't matter, Cloud. This is probably why I found her in the alley. Shinra must have been after her... Maybe caught her in the shower and she was forced to flee naked." 

Ignoring the coy-look the girls shared, he sat back and thought. "Well, let's go see if we can wake up this Aeris with those Waking Salts you have, Jessie." 

With murmur of agreement, the trio headed back to the bedroom. With a gentle breeze in the room, their gaze fell upon two things; the open window and the empty bed.   
  
  
  
  
Beautiful, intense, powerful. These are the words to described one of the most powerful men alive; Rufus Shinra. With his silken strawberry blonde tresses and his cornflower blue eyes, he was a dangerous beauty to peruse. Especially since he was a danger all his own, but the head of Weapon's Development claimed him as her own. 

He didn't care however. He enjoyed using Scarlet as a source into what his father was doing and keeping one step a head of the old fool. It was needed; his plan to kill off the old bastard and take over was completely all about timing. And time was running short. 

Staring out a window, Rufus looked perfect in his immaculate white suit. Grinning, he asked again, "are you sure?" 

With a love-struck look in her violet eyes, the red-headed answered, "yes, sir. They found the Cetra. Daughter of Gast, the human pretender, and of Iflana, the wielder of Holy." 

Leaving his post, he took the woman's older hands in his younger ones and whispered, "imagine the power, Scarlet, if we got her before my father! We could achieve things that old fool only dreamed of!" 

"Yes sir," Scarlet melted under the boy's touch as he caressed her cheek lightly. 

"Head back to Midgar, my lady. Watch him and when you make our move, make sure to release HIM." 

With a spark of fright in her eyes, the attractive 37 year old muttered, "HIM? Are you sure this is wise?" 

"Of course. I know HE will take care of my father so I can focus on taking the Ancient... Then we rule over Shinra together," Rufus sang softly into the woman's ear. 

"O-of course, my lord!" 

"Then go, Scarlet... and send in Leno." 

"As you wish." 

Watching the love-struck fool leave, Rufus sat back into his chair and stared out the window. His idiotic father had no clue that he was the one who truly ran Shinra, but soon enough he would as he dies. 

"You called sir?" Inquired a slurred voice of crimson headed Turk. 

"My lovely Leno, been to the bar I take it? Even when you know today is our play day?" Mocked Rufus as he approached the lithe Turk with sharp features of a Kalmian. 

Meeting the silvery green eyes of the Turk as he came from a arm distance, he reached out and took the pointy chin in his musician hand. Forcing the Turk to come closer, he quickly pulled his age-mate into a tight embrace. 

"Mine." Stated Rufus as he kissed Leno on the lips licking and sucking Turk's lower lip. Pulling back, he looked at the swollen lip and saw the look of lust in his Turk's eyes. 

Undoing the belt on the navy pants, Rufus reached into the pants and began to fondle the male through his undergarments. Feeling the man stiffen in his hands quickly due to the booze in his system, he forced down Leno's pants and underwear; completely freeing his erection and beautiful and sleek ass. 

Quickly undoing his pants, Rufus walked over to his radio and turned it on, making sure it was loud enough to over come his favorite past times. Stroking himself over his maleness, he watched himself grow bigger and more excited. Moaning softly, he kicked himself free from the white lower garments and went back to his desk. 

Leno met his boss in fiery embrace as he rubbed his penis against the other stiffen one and making them both moan. Grinning through his drunkenness and horniness, he pushed Rufus to bend over the desk. 

"Are you ready to know who's bitch you really are?" Announced Leno, sticking a finger into his lover's tight anus. 

Moving it in and out at a steady pace, he heard the blonde whimper stick out his ass absently, wanting more. Grinning at this, the Turk quickly opened the drawer where Rufus kept the condoms. Pulling a blue one over his 7 inch penis quickly, but carefully enough not to break it, Leno saw Rufus attempt to remove himself from the position on the desk. 

With playful gleam, Leno knelt behind his boss and slowly stuck his finger back into his boss' anus. Seeing the butt checks tighten, Leno brought his between his boss's legs and lick the insides of his legs. With his free hand, he slowly reached up and took Rufus's penis into his hand and caressed it softly. 

Moaning, Rufus gripped his desk with his left hand and sucked on his right forefinger, pretending it was Leno. Tossing his head, his breathing became more ragged. 

"Fuck me now, Leno!" Shouted Rufus, barely controlling his own primal lust as he felt three fingers in his anus pumping his at a quick pace. 

Stopping at what he was doing and standing behind his boss, he nibbled the blonde's ear and whispered, "then get ready to mount the desk because I'm going to fuck you like an animal." 

Before a moment could past, Leno slammed himself into Rufus. Tearing, pushing, and humping his way completely in- making Rufus scream in pleasure and pain. Once he was completely in, Leno began ride Rufus wildly, the alcohol in his blood driving him to jerked on Rufus's smaller dick wildly as he did so. 

This went on for a while before Leno came in Rufus' ass and pulled out. Grinning arrogantly, he noticed that his boss had released his semen all over his nice desk. The Turk then pulled Rufus up and sat him on the desk in his own body fluids. 

"You... are the... the best," panted Rufus, leaning against Leno's chest, and running his finger down his lover's back. 

"I know. Only I can make you scream like that... that is why you always come back to me," Leno replied, rubbing his limp dick against the blonde's. 

Nuzzling Leno's ear, his boss purred, "true. But I called you in for more then sex this time." 

"Why, love, are you going to ask me to marry you?" 

Laughing, Rufus french kissed Leno as he pushed Leno's forehead against his own. "I need you to go back with Scarlet to Midgar. Aid the other Turks in finding the Cetra. Bring her to me, then we'll talk about getting married." 

Noting the seriousness in Rufus' voice, Leno Mildaro stepped back and looked at the beautiful male sitting on his desk and resting in his own semen; he never saw a prouder and beautiful male till now. 

"I'll do it... but first I need to clean up." 

"Excellent. Also, if Scarlet fails- kill her and hurry back to me." Kissing his lover one last time, he stepped down from his desk. "I guess I better clean up now... as should you." 

_____________________________   
Author's notes: OMG, that was the first hentai-yaoi scene I EVER wrote... I guess it's okay though... ;-; Feed back, please?  
For those who wished to skip it, basically Rufus ordered Scarlet to go to Midgar, release someone from a prison to kill President Shinra and ordered Leno to bring him the Cetra. ^^;   
That naughty scene was a spur of the moment and their most likely won't be another... might be a one between Aeris and someone... but I'm not sure.  
XP  
Also not sure who I'm going to put Aeris with. The choices are: Tseng, Sephiroth, or Vincent.   
I'm also sorry this chapter is soooo short. -sobs- 


	3. Catch a tiger by her toe...

**Spectroscope  
**_Chapter 3: Catch a Tiger by her toe..._

  


Tseng Yamato in his immaculate navy suit sat in the modest Gainsborough Home, sipping on a cup of Green Tea. His sharp hazel eyes were hidden behind ebony glasses that matched his silken hair and his personality. He wore them to hide his eyes, which even exposed didn't reflect his thoughts. It was important for most jobs, especially kidnappings or captures like this one. 

He was damn good at his job, too. Then again, if you screwed up with his job- you're either dead or beaten down by a fellow Turk. Even if he was the leader of them. It was a dangerous job he was forced into, then learned to accept; one had to. 

"Mrs. Gainsborough, so Aeris hasn't been home at all?" Inquired the Turk, looking at the middle-age woman who refused to meet his gazed directly. 

"No. Last night, the band she sings for- '_sYnthetic blade_'- had a concert at '_Revolutioniar_' in Sector 2," answered the foster mother of prey whom the Turks sought. 

"Why are you looking for Aeris? What has she done?" Demanded the woman gently as she could when she saw a gaze past between the lead Turk and a bald one. 

Stepping forward, the 6'6" bald Turk muttered, "she did nothing. Shinra is inviting the best of the bands for a Rally. Since she was the lead singer, we assumed she was the person in charge and could contact the other band members." 

Shaking her head, Elmyra suddenly felt as if her bun was too tight and she was forced to smile at the men as they lied to her. Knowing and choking back on her rage towards the Shinra Employees, she politely inquired, "does this also have to do with the car accident the other band members were in last night?" 

The youngest of the Turks, a petite blonde, stiffened but remained silent. Her catty brown eyes met Tseng's before stepping forward. From the holster on her hip, she pulled out her Firestar 9MM and pointed it at the woman. 

"Big mistake, Mrs. Gainsborough. You should have played dumb instead of acting intelligent," Hissed the blonde. 

"Don't kill her, yet, Yrena. We need her, for she is the only link to the Cetra that we have," interjected Tseng smoothly, placing one of his hands on the woman's shoulder. 

Grey eyes widen in shock, Elmyra gasped, "_Cetra_? I thought them a myth; a fairy tale! Aeris can't be one of them! She's just a girl, like any other in this neighborhood." 

Rude chuckled, Yrena narrowed her eyes, but Tseng felt the need to inform the lady. Taking of sip of his tea and setting down the cup, he stated, "then why is there a huge flower garden in here, the middle of Midgar? Why is it she is the only florist who grows her own flowers in the slums? How is that she can make the dead, poison soil grow and others can't? 

"Don't play the fool any long, Mrs. Gainsborough. You must have noticed her special talents long before her teen years." Arching a sharp eyebrow, he added, "besides, why does her eyes glow without being exposed to Mako? I'll tell you this: she is the last of her kind and my company need her. We will NOT let you get in our way." 

Swallowing and look down, the woman muttered, "this can't be. My poor Aeris!" 

Laughing bitterly, the blonde announced, "don't pity the girl, Mrs. Gainsborough. She'll live, but after we get her... you won't be. Weep for the last moment of your life, not with being concern for your daughter." 

"You little prat! How dare you-" began Elmyra when a solid hand connected with her cheek, causing her to fall back against the couch, with senses reeling. 

"Enough of this. Rude, go cheek the girl's room and see if you can find any clues of where she could be. Yrena, take the woman to the car." Tseng adjusted his black tea and added, "then you two will have the task of bringing back the woman to Shinra, I'll remain here." 

"Is that wise, sir?" Inquired Rude. 

"Fuck no, but with that big mouth bitch flapping her lips like that, she'll warn the girl. I have the sedatives, so no worries." 

Grabbing the older female by the hair, Yrena Transil pulled her towards the door. Pausing to holster her gun, she spun around, and shoved Elmyra onto the ground when the the door opened to revealing a person who stumbled in with exhaustion. 

"Aeris!" Everyone expect the bald Turk shouted. 

"Quick, Aeris! Run!" Cried out Elmyra as a booted foot of Rude connected with her ribs, which sent her sliding against the floor unconscious. 

Emerald eyes hazy with sleep and exhaustion, the teenager in her outfit of a knee-length nightgown looked around. Trying to focus her eyes and take in the scene, a quiet click of a gun sounded, and Aeris fell back against the wall next to the open door. 

"Mom? I'm scared... Nightmares are swallowing me." She muttered, stumbling forward for a moment. Standing and looking incredibly scared and confused, her eyes rolled up and the slender teen fell forward. 

"Got her." Rude stated, catching the teen. Cradling her against his chest, the 30 year old man looked back at his younger commander for orders. 

"Take her to the car. Yrena- get her some real clothes and meet us in the car." 

"Yes, sir! And the woman?" 

"Leave her. She's no longer of any use nor a threat."   
  
  
  
  


The figure dressed in black sat in the dining room of the Icicle Village inn. Its eyes a rested from the chaotic storm of colours, to a piercing violet. Psychotic glint no longer present, also, but there was still the look of anger and hatred that lurked and people could see if they looked hard enough. 

A ruffle of its cloak brought attention to as a gloved hand finally reached out from the depths and grabbed the drink it had order. Carelessly, the person brought it to its pale lips for a sip. 

"...So the Turks have the girl and took her to Shinra Head Quarters," it whispered, looking into its drink. "This can be used to my advantage. The Shinra Fools think they can wield the Child of the Sky as a blade, but they can not. She will merely turn on them... As did he."   
  
  
  
  


"So that is the girl." Stated Sephiroth as he stared at the unconscious girl as she laid on the floor of her cage in her false sleep of drugs. 

"Yes. Amazing is she not?" Crackled Hojo as he stood next to his son and scribbling down several observations down. "She looks so human now, but we will see what she really looks like tomorrow after we let her rest." 

"Rest?" Inquired with a note of surprise in his voice. 

"Uh hmmm... Yes, yes, rest. She did escape from Ambulance team like I said, if you recall. It must have taken a lot out of her." Narrowing his grey eyes, the older Scientist continued, "then again, imagine the energy it must have taken to have her survive unscathed from the car wreck! Simply amazing!" 

The girl curled tighter into ball as if she could feel their stares. 

"What are your plans for her?" Inquired the Silver mane General. Shaking his head, he added, "it seems that Jenova is stronger of two... so why keep this weak child around?" 

Smiling cruelly, the father hissed back, "You mother, Jenova, lacks certain abilities that this 'weak' child has. She's a full-blooded Cetra whose father was one of the most brilliant Human-poser Scientists in the world and her mother was of the Priestess line!" 

Walking closer to the glass prison, Hojo placed a hand on it and his eyes consumed the vision of the Cetra lying there. "She has the ability to tap into the Planet; to share its conscious, thoughts, will, and POWER. She can wield its powers like a blade and carry out the Planet's will when needed." 

Narrowing his eyes, the son of Jenova snarled, "isn't that dangerous then? The Planet seems to be rebelling against Shinra and you wish to use its tool as your own?" 

"Yes, because I will pervert this tool with Jenova's cells. So in turn, she and her children will be controlling the Planet in the name of Shinra!" Staring into his son's eyes, he muttered, "she will mother a new race of gods!" 

Shuttering at the last comment that Hojo made, Sephiroth replied, "do what you will, old man. But keep me out them. I need to focus on destroying that rebel group."   
  
  
  
  


Swaggering his hips as he walked along side the blonde whore of Shinra Inc., Leno toyed with his taser-nightstick as he glanced at Scarlet with a trace of pure hatred in his jade eyes. Gods, how he hated her, with her overly done up face, her tacky dresses, and superficial arrogance. 

He wanted her dead, especially now that this little slut was attempting to come between Rufus and himself. Even if she didn't know it, she deserved it none the less. The Turk was now silently praying he had a chance to kill her no matter what. 

"What is your problem, fag?" Snarled the older woman at the Turk out of the blue. "Are you jealous that your little crush likes women and not abominations like you?" 

Tightening his grip on his weapon, Leno's soft voice demanded, "What the fuck did you just say to me?" 

Smirking, the Head of Weapons Development turned on the Turk as they left the small air landing to Shinra Building in Midgar. "Don't act innocent. I see the way you stare at Vice President Shinra, especially his ass and crotch." 

Eyes blazing the Turk found himself slammed into the Wall and Scarlet's nails digging into his shoulders. Reigning in his anger of her homophobia, he snapped, "so?" 

Ignoring the the undisguised hate in her target's face, she growled, "stay away from, Leno. He's mine; mine damnit. He's not a disgusting, little fag like you, so don't even get your hopes up!" 

Shoving her away from him, he roared, "You sick, little twit. You think he remotely likes you? Ha! You more fucked up then I thought. Why do you think Rufus keeps me around, besides being damn good as his personal bodyguard-Turk?" 

Standing tall, he pointed his taser at her and laughed, "to fuck me, bitch. He likes it up the ass, not giving it in the cunt! Balls, not tits!" 

"Liar!" Cried Scarlet, slapping the Turk hard as she could. "Shut your mouth, trash, before more of your lies and fantasies come out. Rufus is mine, a real man who likes women, not a little gay-prick like you." 

Breathing hard and her violet eyes flashing, she added, "just do your damn job and stay the fuck outta my way. If you're lucky, you might be able to live and return to Junon. 'Cause, I'll be DAMN in letting you ruin my hopes with Rufus!" 

Glaring at each other with faces twisted in ugly jealousy and hatred, they stood there, waiting for the other to continue. Neither not wanting to yield, but knowing they had to work together on their mission for Rufus, whom they both loved.   
  
  
  
  


Elmyra sat on the couch, still in a daze. Three hours ago, the Turks came and stole her daughter away. Like they did with her husband when the war broke out. With teary eyes, she didn't look up when she saw a small group of people standing at her door. 

"Mrs. Gainsborough?" Inquired a deep, raw voice of an older male. "Can we speak for yo' for a mome'?" 

"What the hell do you want?" Screamed the woman, "you already took my daughter!" 

"Um, Mrs. Gainsborough, we are not from Shinra. Early today, we found you daughter near a station of ours," Jessie stated. 

"Station?" Asked the grief stricken woman. 

"Yeah, we're from AVALANCHE. When we attempted to find out who she was, she was gone from the bedroom she was in..." Stated Tifa softly. 

"You found Aeris... no wonder she was oddly dress..." 

"Mrs. Gainsborough, is Aeris here?" Inquired Cloud. 

Looking at them with a mix of fear and hope, the woman muttered, "your too late. Shinra already took her... she's gone... my little girl is gone!" 

The four figures looked at one another in surprise and disappointment. Cloud's face grew dark with a barely controlled rage, "Damnit, we're too late! We shouldn't, can't let Shinra have Aeris!"   
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
Author's notes:  
Kay, this is where I announce the next chapter everything picks up... ^^; Sorry for being vulgar for a momemt with the Leno/Scarlet scene. 


	4. Reaching for the Forbidden

Cetra

**Last of the Cetra  
**_Chapter 4: Reaching for the Forbidden_

_'Reports have been confirmed. 3 members of the band, _'sYnthetic blade'_, are offically dead, with one missing, and another coming back from a vaction,'_ stated a news woman as she stared blankly at camera.  
A picture of a woman with ebony hair with purple makeup to contrast her dead-white skin came up. _'Lulu Ricku, bass guitarist,'  
_Another photo came up of a girl up. This time it was a blonde with creamy skin and cold blue eyes._ 'Quistis Trepe, drums,'_  
The final picture of another female, but this female wore an exotic, crimson mask to cover her features, but left her cat yellow eyes exposed._ 'and Edea Kramer, digital master, remixer, and key board.  
'All of which were killed last night in a deadly car accident. The lead guitairist, Yuffie Kisaragi, was away on vaction when this happened._' Stated the woman emotionless. With cooler inpassivement, she went on, '_Officals have came to the conculsion that it was done by Terrorist- anger by the fact the band was signing a contract with Shinra Inc. Further investigation is looking into this horrible action...'  
_The camera switched views on the woman, and she turned to the face the camera. Looking slightly upset now, she spoke, _'Which leads us into today's top story.  
'The musical Diva of "_sYnthetic blade_"- the Diva Butterfly, aka Aeris Gainsborough- is missing. Last seen at the Club _Revolutionair_, the musician was said to be last seen going into the car with her band members. Only a few hours later, the car was discovered, band members dead, and the Diva missing.'_  
A photo came over the screen of the TV of a woman with long golden brown hair, bright emerald eyes laying naked in a bed of purple, black, and silver roses. Her hair was covered her breasts, while her legs were position in manner to hide her nether region. Beautiful silvery-cobalt wings of a butterfly adorned her back as she laid there, with a matching mask hiding her high cheek boned face.   
'_Shinra Officals, as well as local law-enforcement, are waiting to recieve word from the rebels since it does look like a kidnapping._' Added the woman bluntly. '_But why they killed the other band members remains unknown-_'  
Tifa Lockheart turned off the TV with disgust writen all over her beautiful face. Ruby eyes with highlights of crimson narrowed as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Those bloody asses are attempting to pin the blame on us!" The Valkyrie like woman snarled at her friends.  
Barret leaned back his chair, anger and resentment written more boldly on his features then the younger female. "'Dem foo's up at Shinra sure are smart..."  
Nodding, Cloud leaned against the back of his chair. Looking thoughful, he added, "but we can't be discouraged. Elmyra Gainsborough is paying us to save Aeris- and we have to, no matter what."  
Setting down her shot of vodka, Jessie interjected, "but why Cloud? You seem to know more about what's going on... and until you clue us in, no way are we going to rush head first into this situation."  
Watching the rest of the part nod in agreement, the former Ex-SOLDIER sighed. "Well, I guess you should know. Especially since Shinra is placing the entire Planet in danger..."  
"Da whole Planet?" Exclaimed Barret with disbelief.  
"Yes, the whole Planet." Brushing his wild, spikey hair, Cloud continued, "Ever since I joined SOLDIER, I learned of Hojo's Quest to find the last of the living Cetra."  
Puzzled, Tifa asked, "What's a Cetra? And what's so special about them that they had to kidnap some singer and kill her band?"  
"Alien beings that wandered from Planets to Planets, caring for the Planets, and aiding the species upon them in evolution. So that when the Cetra left, the Species could take over, protect and keep the Planet safe."  
"But why would the Cetra wanna do that?" Inquired Jessie.  
"Well, according to Hojo from what he learned, the Cetra lost their Planet to a Evil being in the shape of a Meteor," Cloud replied. "So in order to stop the same fate to other Planets and stoping the Being from gaining power, the surviving Cetra became Protectors of the Universe in their journey to defeat this evil."  
Tapping his foot, he added softly, "they were also looking for a second home since they lost their own. Among their Journey, they came to our Planet to rest. After the Cetra settled for a bit, the Planet became more aware."  
"Aware?" Barret asked.  
"Yeah, 'aware'," Cloud eyes became distant with memories. "Because of the Cetra caring for the lifestream, the Planet 'woke up' from the sleep after creating humans. Little did the Cetra know by waking it up, it caught the attention of the Meteor Being.  
"It came hurling at our Planet with the intent of killing it, absorbing its' energy, and killing the Cetra." Frowning, the mako-eyed man continued, "but a young Priestess combated it with the powers of her people with energy of Holy- a gem said to be formed from the tears of compassion from angels.  
"Meteor was defeated, but the Planet was wounded. Feeling the pain, the Cetra began to heal the Planet by surrendering their life-force to Its own. The Planet wept for sacrfice of the Alien Beings for Its' own sake.  
"So the Planet asked the surviving Cetra to make It their home and they did. Helping the humans evolved, half of the Cetra remained, while the rest went on..."  
Rubbing the back of his head and giving a blank look to the entralled audience, Cloud announced, "that's all I know about the Cetra. But with a Cetra, Shinra could use them to enslave the very essence of the Planet!"  
"Hot damn boy!" Exclaimed the bear-like black man. "How in the hella Planet did ya know so much?"  
Advoiding his eyes he muttered, "a friend..."  
Tifa stood up and walked over to her childhood friend's side and announced, "then we have to save Aeris. If Aeris is really a Cetra, then she is the last hope of Healing the Planet- so it can be saved from Shinra!"  
"Damn straight!" Laughed Barret, "With the Planet on our side, Shinra won't stand a chance!"  
  
  
  
  
_Floating between conscious and unconscious. In and out of the lifeblood of the Planet; Lifestream caressing her very essence as she made her way to the Place in Heaven for the Cetra that the Angels made- Promise Land.  
Reaching out star-tipped fingers, Aeris thought, 'mother...'  
A flutter of white and green surrounded Aeris as a woman clothed in silver stood before her. With shimmering gold eyes and deep carmel hair like the girl's, the woman stood every inch queen.  
''Aerith... my daughter.. Amazing how you could reach me this far in the Promise Land only being awaken for only a day...''  
Eyes widening at the name, Aeris' fingers brushed her mothers, 'mother... is that my true name? All I can remember is Aeris.'  
Shining gold eyes; 'yes... It was sound your foster mother thought she heard from my dying lips, so she thought it was your name.'  
Nodding, the girl went on in which she made her way here for, 'Mother, I'm scared. I feel like I'm in dream now, a dream that lead me to you... There are too many emotions now... I now feel the Planet pulling on my soul, but there is another tug on it; taking me towards the Forbidden. What am I to do?'  
Cocking her head sideways and letting her hair stream about her, like feathers in the wind, Aerith's mother studied her daughter. Pointing a taper finger towards a distant glow on the Planet, she replied, 'go North; go home. Fly with humans towards your destiny. Be not afriad. Holy is with you...'  
Sharp pain split through Aeris' conscious suddenly. 'Mommy! He's taking me away from here already! I j-just learned to get here! What if I forget! So many emotions, mommy! I don't want to leave... he's going to hurt me!'  
An inhuman cry arose from Ifalna's lips as she reached for her daughter as Aeris was dragged from the Promise Land and back to the Planet. Anger and fear clear in the mother's eyes as she shouted, 'fight Aerith! Go back, it's not your time yet to be here, but fight him Aerith! Use Holy if you must! It is the-'  
_ Aeris was slammed back into her flesh cage once more. Eye twitching, the girl felt herself take control of her body as she regained conscious.  
"So you are awake, Aeris, or should I say Cetra?" Crackled an insane voice above her.  
Opening her eyes, Aeris looked towards her kidnappers and a doctor as they stood on a platform in the air before her glass cell. Shivering under their gaze, the girl's eyes narrowed.  
"My name isn't Aeris nor may you call me Cetra."  
Clapping his hands together, the doctor laughed, "oh, come now! Let's not play that game..."  
"Foolish man! My name is **Aeri_th_**," the girl snarled, stressing the 'th' of her name. "Not Aeris... Aeris merely a human verison of my name."  
The girl stood, spitting on the ground as to clear the dirty word 'human' out her mouth. She was scared, terrified, but it was getting to her. Making her angry at what was going on; angery at the fact that she was scared and acting weak. Besides, she was the Butterfly Diva, love and worshiped by millions. She feared nothing. Especially some lowly, greasy old Scientist from Shinra!  
"So you are claiming not to be human?" Inquired a blonde woman that stood with the greasy doctor.  
"What I am is no concern of yours," replied Aerith sharply. "I doubt, even if it was a concern of yours, you wouldn't even begin to comperhend..."  
"Oh, she is a fiesty one!" Laughed the doctor. "So much like her mother before I broke her."  
Eyes narrowing, Aerith snarled, "my mother? How could you-"  
Meeting the girl's gaze head on, the doctor whispered, "When I captured her again. I raped her and cut her to make her suffer for escaping me and making Gast betray me. Can not you remember the wailings and screams of your mother as a child, Aerith?"  
Backing away from the man, the Cetra leaned against the back of the cell. So much was happening a such a short time; too much for her. _Too many emotions_, surpressed and coming out. Looking away, she shouted with the emotions riding in her voice like a man with vengance at hand, "You sick bastard! HOW COULD YOU?"  
"Very easily. Anything in the name of science my dear," replied the scientist mildly amused.  
Before anything else could be exchanged, a silvery hair man joined the party suddenly. Without so much a look at the prize of the lab, the man met the Doctor's gaze with hostility. Tension and hatred spurred between the two in a brief moment of eye contact.  
"The President wants to see you- now." Hissed the man in his low, throaty voice with a cold commanding air. "He sent **me**, since he couldn't get a hold of you through the phone, Hojo."  
Hojo laughed nervously, "Well, he should have known I would be observing the Cetra. AHEM, if you will excuse me, Sephiroth."  
Steping back, the ebony leather claded general let the small man past. Looking over at the rest of the group, he added with a sadistic purr, "get the hell out of here, Turks. I will not let you become minions of Hojo."  
Startled at their boss' tone, the two men and one lady fled from sight.  
Icy mint eyes finally gazed down at the girl when the lab was empty from minions and spies. With no emotion showing now, he studied the girl.  
"Sephiroth... Tree of Life," the girl whispered, looking at the man with hope on her face.  
Blinking in shock that the girl knew his name meaning, the general asked, "what?"  
The girl looked down at her feet as she rubbed one of her palms on the dirty nightgown that covered her frail body, which was shivering in fear and exhaustion. "Sephiroth... Tree of Life. That is your name, perhaps even reflecting who you are."   
Laughing cruelly, Sephiroth spoke, "I am no Tree of Life; I am on who takes it at a whim. Life means nothing to me."  
Approaching the side of the cell closer to the man, Aerith placed her hands on the wall. "Then why did you protect the children of Nibelhiem from him?"  
"How did you-"  
"Help me!" The girl cried out, "take me away from here! Can you not feel the Planet die all around here, especially within this building?"  
A frown came upon the general's lips. This girl was nothing like Jenova... nothing like him. She was different; shimmering in innocence and wisdom. The Planet's last hope?  
"I'm sorry, I can not. It is against my job," replied Sephiroth.  
A small sob escaped the girls' throat. Blinking back tears, the girl whispered, "will you murder the Planet for this abusive Company? How can you forget the destruction it has caused?"  
"What would some escaped experiment know about ME? Know about Shinra and destruction?" Screamed Sephiroth, "you've lived in your pathetic little, sheltered home and had a great life while I work to gain my position so I could LIVE?  
"FOOLISH GIRL! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Raged Sephiroth. Glaring at the girl, he saw the girl fall to her knees in defeat.  
"That is right. I know nothing," the girl whispered. Crystalline tears fell from her eyes, "but the Planet knows everything that happens on it. It whispers to me and I know you story, your past, your darkest secrets..."  
Seeing the confused and anger look from former-Lab experiment, Aerith added, "The Planet offers you freedom to live without fear- but why is it you rather kill it and die in captivity?"  
The girl's words chilled him to the bone.  
  
  
  
  
Three figures in navy suits lounged lazily around a room of red furniture of the room. Their weapons were carefully placed onto of a pile of suit jackets, while everything else seemed to be in shambles.   
The blonde woman sighed loudly, gaining the attention of her teamates, as she read a note. Frowning, the woman looked up.   
"What's wrong, Yrena?" Inquired the ebony hair Turk, Tseng.   
"Leno..." Yrena's brown eyes narrowed, "he's back in Midgar. Most likely to do dirty work from Rufus from looks and sound of things. Especially since Scarlet is with him."   
"With Scarlet?" Muttered Rude in surprise.   
"Yeah... The Vice President's whore in all her glory," Replied Yrena grimmly.   
"Hmmm," Tseng's ebony eyes narrowed, "well, Leno is still welcomed... He is still a Turk. Just make sure not to get mixed up in his buisiness."   
"Yeah... even if I owe him, I won't even give him advice about any issues dealing with it," Rude added softly with a hard glint in his eyes.   
"Hrmph." Yrena stood, brushing off her uniform looked about and sighed, "we really need to clean this pig pen up before he gets here, ya know..."   
Tseng grumbled softly and leaned deeper into the leather sofa in Turk Office Lounge. His hair covered his face, while the man pretended to fall into a deep sleep. He saw Yrena prowling his way, hell bent on making him help clean.   
"WELL! What do we have here?" Added a new voice loud, obxiously, though in a fimiliar way.   
"Speaking of the annoying twit, here he is."   
The crimson hair man batted his eyes at the bald man sweetly, "it's nice to see you too, love. I know how much you really care with every word that comes from your sweet lips."   
Leaping into Rude's lap, the red hair man kissed him on the lips with fake, staged passion. Nipping at his ear, he added, "I know how you enjoy me licking your bald head..."   
Red-faced with embarassment, the older Turk shoved Leno out of his lap and sprawling onto the ground. "Licking? Hell no! That was once and I thought it was Yrena!"   
"ME?" Wailed the blonde woman on hearing this. "Why ME?"   
"YEAH! Why her? I'm a lot more cuter any how!"   
"Go hell, Leno! Everyone knows I'm the **cutest** Turk! Look at this face, this hair, these **beautiful** eyes, this **dazzling** smile, and **perfect** figure and body! Imagine how much more accepting people would be if I was the poster girl of the company! Marketing would be through the roof!"   
"Wait, wait, time out girlfriend! You're the cutest Turk? Puhhh-leeze! Your hair is so last season- three years ago! Those eyes remind me of vomit after too much drinking, I've seen prettier smiles on a toothless hobos, and what figure? HA! Don't even get me start on your face!"   
Tseng whispered, "oh dear Planet..."   
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!! At least my uniform doesn't look like I've been sleeping greasy pizza boxes for the last 4 years! And just look at your hair! What lives in there? Chipmunks? Rats? Wellll... probably for sure- LICE."  
"OHHHHH! AHHOHHHH! You just ATTACKED the hair! That is a No-No! WAIT! A major NO-NO! No one ever insults the hair, let a lone touches it! You're asking for it NOW, girly-girly! You've just stepped-"   
Rude added softly to Tseng's statement, "their at it..."   
"Yeah, I be steppin! At least I'm not a lady-boy, or should I say girly-boy. No gender confusion here, all feminine pride and beauty! With real hair, lice free. I'm the beautiful one, not someone rat faced ho!"   
"Ohhh, ohhh! Say that to mah face, bitch! I'll take you down so fast, your momma will feel it!"   
Tseng muttered, "...again."   
"At least I got a momma!"   
"... That was low, Yrena... you should take that back."   
"Hell no! This is war!" With that the two lept into the air and met in an all out bitch war.   
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
Author's notes:  
Sorry, I was feeling rather goofy at the end, so one thing led to another and here's the latest chapter!   
Things will be rolling in full speed next chapter as we learn who "he" is.   
Besides, ya hafta admitt the bitch fight between Yrena and Leno was damn funny...   



End file.
